The Golden Rule
by Hizumi
Summary: Kagome is a princess that has to wed before her 19th birthday or else she is put to death. Time is slowly approaching and she refuses to wed anyone. She comes incontact with Inuyasha, an old friend, who might change her fate. [IYKA MS]
1. Stubborn Girl

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha…..

The Golden Rule

Chapter One: 

Stubborn Girl

"Please?"

"No"

"Pretty please?"

"No!"

"Come on Kagome! Just say you'll marry him!" Kagome's mother pleaded with her daughter. "You know the strict rule that we have to follow; it's almost your 19th birthday and you know what that means."

Kagome sighed and recited the rule. "If any princess by the respectable age of nineteen does not wed, it is hereby called treason and therefore be put to death." Kagome scoffed. "What a joke. Just because a princess does not wed doesn't mean its treason. Besides, we shouldn't be put to death for such a stupid reason. Stupid people." Kagome mumbled the last part.

"It is not only you, but all the princesses throughout the world." Her mother reasoned with her. "You must choose quickly or else there will be no good quality husband for you."

"Mother, the husbands can either accept or deny their fiancée. It's not like they're slaves that you can just demand something from them." Kagome said still being stubborn as always.

"Why won't you marry Kouga? He loves you for crying out loud!" Kagome's mother now paced her room back and forth tirelessly.

"Simple, because I DON'T love him!" Kagome emphasized the point on the love part. "He's rude and obnoxious, not to mention he draws attention to himself. He always calls me HIS woman, and I am not his woman!"

"Is this because he is a youkai?" Her mother said with a serious tone.

"No! Of course not! Mother, you know I treat youkai's, hanyou's and people and all other sorts of creatures the same! I am not narrow-minded against anyone's and anything's race." Kagome sighed and continued. "I know there are injustices in the world, but just because I don't want to marry Kouga doesn't mean I'm biased." Kagome said 

"Then why don't you just give him a chance?" Her mother said, while looking inside her closet for a gown for Kagome.

"Mother! I HAVE given him plenty of chances, but he keeps acting like he owns me!" Kagome said, now really frustrated at her mother's tenacious personality. "And what are you doing looking through my close?"

"I'm looking for a dress for you" She simply said, still going through her closet, and leaving it like a tornado touched down there.

"Why?" Kagome asked, eyeing her mother carefully. She already having known her mother for years, she knew something was coming, VERY unexpectedly.

"Didn't your father already tell you? We're having a party in honor of your brother Souta." She said.

"Great, what did the little twerp do this time? Kill the biggest boar with his bare hands?" Kagome said mockingly. "This is how you spoil him. Just because he made a paper crane you throw a party. This is just like you and father." Kagome said, now lying on her bed, watching the ceiling. There is when she notices that there are small angels panted next to the big painting in the middle. She still cant figure out what it is.

"Kagome!" Her mother scorned at her. "That's no way to speak of your brother!"

Kagome just rolled her eyes and decided to keep quiet. "So when is this party going to happen?" She said, changing the subject.

"Tomorrow night. Oh and Kagome?" She said, heading towards the door to leave.

"Yes Mother?"

"Wear your best dress, there will be a great deal of bachelors there." She said behind the door, she knew what was coming afterwards.

"WHAT?!" Kagome said, quickly sitting up in her bed. "I CANT BELIEVE YOU!" She said going after her mother. "YOU SET THIS WHOLE PARTY UP!!!!" Kagome screamed at the top of the stairs, while her mother quickly rushed down the stairs and stopped at the door.

"No I didn't, and besides, King and Queen Akida want for you to become reacquainted with their son, Inu Yasha."

This made Kagome stop thinking. 'Inu Yasha?' she thought. "Me? But why me?" 

"It's simple daring, its because out of all the friends that Inu Yasha has had, you are the one they most like." Kagome's mother said with a bright smile.

Kagome slightly blushed at this comment. She was honored that King and Queen Akida liked her beyond the rest. They were the Rulers of the Western Domains of Japan. The Higurashi's were the Rulers of the East.

"But if we haven't talked this whole time, why do they want us to become friends again?" Kagome asked at her mother with a slight bit of enthusiasm in her voice.

"That I don't know, they wouldn't tell me." Queen Higurashi said with a wink, then she disappeared behind the door. 'That will keep her quiet.' She thought to herself while heading somewhere to look for her husband.

----

AN: Something really weird is happening on ff.net, or maybe its just happening to me since it doesn't like me @_@. Neways, I tried posting this story as a .doc file, but something happened and I needed to post it as a .html file. *sigh* 

Hope you liked this chapter, please review! ^_^


	2. Waiting 'till Tomorrow

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha…

The Golden Rule

Chapter Two:

Waiting till Tomorrow

Kagome went slowly back to her room, still pondering at the question in her head. 'Inu Yasha? But why after all this time?' 

When she reached the door of her room and entered it slowly. She went to her vanity mirror and sat down, looking at herself in the mirror. She retraced her lips with her fingers remembering a thought she had when she was 11.

*--- memory ---*

Happening when Kagome was 11 and Inu Yasha was 12, we see both of the children outside in the wild, not far from Inu Yasha's castle. Both of them go running off towards the nearby forest and stop near a lake.

"You understand what is happening don't you?" Inu Yasha said looking slightly worried at Kagome. His eyes seem to plead something that she can't describe at her age.

"What do you mean? I don't get it" Kagome said, not really sensing the tension between ruling rivalries.

Inu Yasha sighed and took her hand in his. Kagome was overwhelmed at this surprise, but let it be naturally.

"There's going to be a war." Inu Yasha said, looking at the water in the lake infront of him. "We're not going to see each other for a while…" He said gravely.

"Why is there going to be a war?" Kagome asked, looking up at him, seeing his amber eyes stare directly ahead.

"Some people are bad, and they want other things that people already have. If they want it that badly, they'll get it using force." He explained, trying to make it as simple as possible. He knew what type of girl Kagome was. She was the type that was carefree, who loved nature. Kagome had a heart of gold; she loved everything and everyone. Her smile made you melt inside.

His grip on her hand tightened somewhat. He looked hesitant, like if he wanted to say something but didn't know how to say it. "Kagome?"

"Yeah?"

"I like you, a lot" Inu Yasha said, trying so hard not to blush, unfortunately for him, it didn't work. A slight blush crept on his cheeks and he looked down, trying to hide it.

Kagome was still having a hard time trying to understand what he meant by liking her a lot. "You like me?"

"Yeah" 

Unexpectedly, Inu Yasha turned around making Kagome turn around with him. They looked at each other directly in their eyes. Inu Yasha saw deep into Kagome's grayish-blue eyes and Kagome saw a slight bit of pain and happiness intertwined in his amber eyes. Inu Yasha slowly leaned down toward Kagome and she didn't pull back, she just stood there, motionless.

The rays of the sunlight bounced off the clear blue waters that the lake produced and all we see now is two figures close to kissing each other…

*--- end of memory ---*

Kagome was knocked out of her fantasy when a knock produced the head of her younger brother Souta, who came to talk to her.

"Hey Kagome, can I talk to you?" Souta ineptly asked, from the look on his face, it looked like he had much on his mind.

Kagome now did a 90-degree turn. She was now facing Souta directly. "Sure kiddo" Kagome said reassuringly; she signaled for Souta to come and sit on her bed.

Souta carefully closed the door behind him and went to talk to his sister inside her room.

----

Queen Higurashi finally found her husband in the stables taking care of his favorite horse, Berry, the horse he's had since he was an adolescent.

"Honey? What are you doing here?" Queen Higurashi said while looking at her husband, wearing peasant clothes brush in hand, combing Berry's mane.

"I'm taking care of Berry; it's not like you to come to the stables, you must have something on your mind." He said "What's wrong?"

'Even after all these years, he still knows me like the back of his hand' Queen Higurashi thought to herself. "I'm worried about Kagome and the party we're hosting tomorrow for Souta."

King Higurashi left the brush on a table nearby and went towards the door of the stables. "Come with me." He said holding out his hand towards his wife, which she took gently and followed him.

They walked towards the castle; the blue skies making the world seem brighter. Looking up at the sky, the Queen saw a small flock of yellow birds flying through the sky with no fear or worry whatsoever. She smiled then sighed and turned her direction back to her husband.

"I'm worried about Kagome, and what will happen tomorrow night." The Queen started off.

"Why? What do you think is going to happen?" The King said, still having a hold of her hand.

The Queen sighed. "I don't know really, I have a bad feeling about it. This is practically the first party thrown since The Great War."

The King thought to himself 'She's right.' "Well, it was over about eight years ago. No one wants a war anymore; we have learned our lesson that war doesn't solve anything. Besides, this party is more like a peace gathering, to show that we all want peace; even though it IS for Souta…" He trailed off.

"Well…" The Queen said with a guilty voice, her facial expressions also hinted a lie within her. "Not exactly… But close…" She too trailed off.

"What do you mean 'not exactly?' The party isn't for Souta?" The King said with a staggered look. 

"It is, but it's for Kagome as well. See, she's being too stubborn about not wanting to get married. You know how she gets." The Queen commented.

"I wouldn't blame her; I wouldn't want my little girl to be married so quickly." King Higurashi said to his wife.

Queen Higurashi just stopped walking, causing her husband to look at her. "Is something wrong?" he asked.

"Hiroshi, aren't you at least somewhat worried about Kagome? What if she doesn't wed before she's 19? She will be put to death!" her voice sounded worried. She was very concerned about Kagome's day; she'll even have the stable boy wed her if it was necessary.

"Chiharu, I am worried, but I have a feeling after tomorrow night, she will be engaged, or fairly close to it." Hiroshi reassured his wife with a tender smile. He went over to her and wrapped his arms around her and whispered what he just said over and over in her ear. This made Chiharu relax and gave into her husband's strong yet soft embrace. 

----

Souta twirled his fingers nervously and fidgeted on Kagome's bed as well. He seemed to have a lot on his mind.

It had been about 10 minutes since Souta had come in, and not a word from him. This was making Kagome quite bored and a little bit frustrated at the same time. She sighed about 20 times in the last 5 minutes, to give Souta his cue to start talking. Unfortunately, he was very thick headed, and didn't get the little signs Kagome was giving out.

So, Kagome did the obvious that an older sister would do. She started screaming.

"Will you tell me what's bothering you already?! You've been here 15 minutes and not a word!" Kagome screamed. She decided to get up and walk since she didn't want to scream at her younger brother directly, it would make him feel even more uncomfortable. 

Souta got very scared. 'Talk about PMS…' He thought. Then he remembered why he had come here in the first place.

"I'm scared." He said quietly, so quietly that Kagome almost didn't hear him. But she did. She stopped the rampaging that she was doing all over her room and stared at Souta in bewilderment. 

"Why are you afraid? What are you scared of?" She quietly asked, returning to her vanity seat.

"Tomorrow night, I've never really had an official party." He said looking down, still twirling his fingers.

Kagome looked at him with sad eyes; then she remembered that Souta only has had private parties where family members only come. Not real friends or strangers are invited. She, then, understood his fear. To encourage him, she placed her hand on his shoulder to show her support. Souta looked at her with awe and smiled at his sister when he saw her smile at him. (AN: Aint that a tongue twister? ^_^)

"Guess what?" Kagome said smiling at her brother. "I'm scared too." She said in a murmur.

"You? Scared? What could you possibly be scared of?" Souta asked her. She took him completely by surprise when she said that.

"Let's just say I haven't seen someone in a very long time and he's going to be there. That makes me nervous." Kagome confessed to her younger brother.

"You mean that guy that Mom keeps bragging about? Inu---whatever?" Souta said now crossing his arms staring at Kagome with an accusing look. Kagome took in what Souta said and blushed ever so lightly. 

"What?! Mom has been bragging about Inu Yasha?!" Kagome started screaming again. Souta sighed and covered his ears as best he could with her pillows. 

"God help me…" Souta said to himself while his sister's temper tantrum started to kick in at full power. Kagome then remembered that Souta was in the room and slowly adjusted herself.

"What was I saying? Oh yeah! Tomorrow night is going to be one of the best nights of your life." Kagome said. "Mom and Dad throw the biggest parties you could ever imagine, although they do get boring at some point of the night… But that's not the point. The point is that you're gonna be happy as a… a…." her voice trailed off as she thought of something to say. "You'll be as happy as Buyo is fat!"

Souta just casted a glare in Kagome's direction; he had taken it the wrong way. "Are you calling me fat?" he said with a serious tone.

"No! It was just an expression. You do know how Buyo is fat, I'm saying that you are going to be happy, very very happy as Buyo is very very fat." Kagome said trying to explain to him. He didn't seem to understand it though. He had a blank stare on his face.

Kagome sighed. 'Damn 12-year-olds' She thought bitterly. 'They don't get anything'

A few minutes (it seemed like hours since Souta still didn't understand the phrase that Kagome had said earlier) later, Kagome went to go seek her mother to see where she was hiding this time. She needed to ask her if her bestfriend, Sango Katsura, was going to be attending.

When she found her mother, and she answered Kagome's question she felt relieved. Sango was going to attend after all! This caused great joy for Kagome since she didn't want to be in a room filled with people she didn't even know their names.

Kagome left the safety of the castle in search of the tree she has known since the begging of her life thanks to her grandfather who passed away some years ago. She followed a trail which seemed to be jumping at Kagome, telling her this is the right trail. She stay on the trail which lead her to the Goshinboku tree.

She remembered this tree well from her grandfather's stories, lies and other forms of telling a story. He had even told her that a powerful monster was sealed to this tree when a young maiden came and freed him. The legend that her grandfather says, says that the monster and the maiden fell in love with each other.

"What a joke" Kagome said to no one in particular. She put her back against the cool tree and slumped, slowly gliding down the tree until she reached the aged roots of the Goshinboku tree. There all she could think about was tomorrow night and seeing Inu Yasha once again.

----

(AN: I would want to thank Vanessa (a.k.a. menchi saucy sausage) for helping me with the Japanese words, and Souta's age and a bunch of other shit too. Thanks! ^_^  I would also like to clarify that Souta is 12 and Kagome is 18 going to be 19. If you didn't get the Buyo joke, then just email me and I'll TRY to answer it as best as I can, seeing as Vanessa didn't understand the joke at first… -_-* )

Review Please! ^_^


	3. Together Under the Light of the Moon

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha… *sigh*

(AN: Thanks to family, I have been limited to using the computer while they're here, meaning I wont be updating as soon as I would like to. Not to worry, because I am doing everything in my power to continue with this story, even if it means bribing my little cousin that the PS2 is a better friend than the computer… Oh yeah, the scene where the party is taking place, I kinda made it modern with the dresses and the men's attires. Sorry, but that was the first thing that popped into my head. ^_^

By the way, just incase people have forgotten… Inu Yasha is a hanyou in this story and his family is composed of Youkai's and stuff except for his mother, since she is human. Some people have emailed me saying that if Kagome's parents and Inu Yasha's parents had a good relationship. The answer: Yes, and they still do; its like one big happy family, only not related. ^_^ Sorry if that didn't make sense.)

The Golden Rule

Chapter 3:

Together Under the Light of the Moon

(Wow, that was a long title…)

The night everyone anticipated was finally here. Prince and Princesses, Kings and Queens came from all over Japan just to be here on this special night.

King and Queen Higurashi were getting themselves adjusted to their new attire of fancy and expensive clothing. Kagome and Souta were in their rooms either: A) Getting Ready or B) Eating Shit. You can pretty much guess which one Kagome was doing…

Inside her room, Kagome couldn't choose which dress she wanted to wear. There had been 4 choices. Choice number one was a very elegant sleeveless white dress. It was almost completely backless and that made Kagome a little uneasy about it, but she still loved the dress.

Choice number two was a strapless princess style black dress. It fit her figure quite well, but she thought it made her look older than what she was. This was on the 'iffy' list.

Choice three was a dark blue sleeveless dress but it also showed a lot of cleavage. 'Hmm…' Kagome thought. 'I might get a husband quicker if I use this dress… Nah. I don't want a guy to want me for my boobs' She thought.

The last one had been a last minute choice. The dress was a scarlet color; it would make her stand out in any crowd. It was also sleeveless, backless, and it also showed much of Kagome's cleavage. She just imagined it of this being a hybrid of all three of the dresses. Kagome thought it would make any man fall in love with her, she then smiled. Kagome just loved the color. This dress was declared the winner!

Now, all Kagome needed to worry about was her make-up, her hair and her jewelry. Of course, that is why Kagome has such a dependable best friend. Sango had been there since the early morning helping Kagome pick out her dress and helping her with many other things.

"What dress are you going to wear Sango?" Kagome asked while she was looking at the different colors and shades of make-up.

"I don't know, mom wants me to wear this ridiculous violet colored dress. It looked like it was made for a 6-year-old." Sango said looking at Kagome's dress. "I liked the one you picked out." 

"Thanks, tell ya what." Kagome said, turning her attention towards Sango, "I'll let you borrow any dress you want, except the red one, its mine! And you can simply tell your mom to shove the dress up her…" Kagome was about to finish her sentence when she saw the look on Sango's face. It seemed like she was horrified and humorous at the same time. "Only kidding!"

Sango scoffed. "Really you'll do that for your old pal?" She said with big teary eyes. This made Kagome laugh.

"Of course!" Kagome said, "Now, pick out a dress you like."

Sango had to go through Kagome's huge closet, in which she found nothing that appealed to her interest. Until she remembered the other dresses Kagome had previously separated. She looked at the remaining three until she finally picked one. It was indeed the white dress.

 "This one!" Sango said with joy. "White is much more elegant than violet. Besides, who knows I might find my future fiancée there." She winked at Kagome who only rolled her eyes at her and muttered under her breath something that sounded like "dork".

Once everything was set, and everything was running smoothly, Kagome's mother, Chiharu, entered the room.

"Hey girls, how is everything coming along?" Chiharu said as she poked her head in the room, she noticed that there were two dresses laid out on Kagome's bed.

"Its going great mom, we're almost ready." Kagome said looking at her, then turning her gaze out the window to notice that the sun was setting. "How long before the guests arrive?" 

"About an hour or so, so quickly get ready." Her mother said then quickly leaving both girls in the room to head to Souta's room to tell him the same.

----

It had been more than 45 minutes before the scheduled party that the guests began to arrive. The servants loyal to the Higurashi household would attend to the guests and distract them until the lady with her husband would come and greet them. As for Kagome, she just greeted anyone who she knew. Unfortunately, the dress she was using caused too much attention to herself.

Many of the young men invited to the party were swarming around her, like bees swarming around the beehive. Kagome thought it was pretty pathetic, but the guys there weren't half bad, in looks. 'Rape is a crime. Rape is a crime. Rape is a crime.' Was all that went through Kagome's head when she wanted to get away from the guys. To avoid them, she went towards her mother and her father who was engaged in a conversation with another couple. 

"Oh Kagome dear," Her mother said as she noticed Kagome. "I would like for you to meet Lord and Lady Mori."

Kagome politely bowed her head towards them, and they did the same gesture. She was about to leave when…

The Lady decided to introduce her son…

'Damn!' Kagome thought. 'If only I would have had more time to escape this greeting of hell…'

Lady Mori called her son who was talking to some people, which he seemed to know. From what Kagome could see, he was tall, had dark hair and he seemed to have a ponytail.

He walked over very pleasantly and seemed to have a big grin on his face.

"Kagome, I would like for you to meet our son," Lady Mori said, "Miroku." She said with a placid smile. 

Miroku smiled and stretched out his arm as if to shake hands, when Kagome tried to do the same, He reached for her hand, leaned down and kissed it. Kagome thought it was sweet, so she decided not to give him such a bad attitude, just yet. 

He seemed to be lingering on her hand a little too long, so Kagome did what any other lady in an uncomfortable situation would do, she pulled her hand back from his grasp, excused herself, and went to go find Sango. She would be able to keep this Miroku guy busy for a while.

Kagome found Sango very quickly and asked her to distract that Miroku guy. "No way! He looks like a lecher!"

"Please? It's only for a little while! Please?" Kagome pleaded with her with big teary eyes. Sango couldn't possibly say no to those eyes.

"Ok fine! But you owe me…big time!"

"Ok thanks! You're such a good friend!" Kagome said and hugged her. Then she saw her go towards Miroku who seemed to smile at her and she at him.

----

An hour passed and yet no Inu Yasha in sight. Kagome was doubting that he was going to come. She didn't want her mother knowing that she was anxious and very nervous at seeing him again. She slumped at the corner. Kagome felt kind of depressed since everyone already were in a couple. She sighed and went outside.

She opened the doors that lead out to a very large balcony. It over looked the huge backyard, which at this hour of the night, seemed to be blanketed with stars. Kagome looked up at them and sighed again. They looked so beautiful from where she was.

Kagome heard some footsteps behind her; she got excited and turned around to find the one person she wanted to see…

Only to her excitement…

It was Kouga.

Kagome slumped again and turned around. She wanted to business with Kouga today, she didn't even know why he was invited.

"Kagome! My dear! I have been looking for you all night!" Kouga claimed as he went to get her hand. All that Kagome could do was cringe with disgust. 'Man this guy is pathetic. He cant get a clue!' She thought.

Kouga came closer and tired to kiss Kagome, of course, she already knew all of his tricks, and so she just avoided him casually, giving him her backside.

Kouga tried again, and again, and again. Of course, he didn't succeed. "Kouga, listen. I don't love you. I don't want to be with you. Do you understand that?" Kagome said very carefully in order for Kouga to follow. Sad enough, it didn't seem like he was catching up with her.

"I don't understand! Why don't you love me? I want to be with you!" Kouga said. Kagome found this kinda sad. He was literally throwing himself at her. She thought it was pretty pathetic.

Kagome saw that Kouga was walking towards her, and she decided that she didn't want to talk to him anymore so when he was coming over to her, she turned her back on him once again, only this time it made Kouga fall off the side of the balcony down to the fountain that was located underneath. He was soaking wet.

When Kagome noticed the splash, she looked around to see where Kouga was. When she couldn't find him she got scared and looked down at the fountain. She started to giggle quietly and then it grew to a very big laughter. "Are you ok?" She asked between breaths. It was just too hilarious for her. 

Her laughter died down when she heard another set of footsteps coming her way. She would of thought it was another guy, like Hojo, asking to ask for her hand in matrimony. 

"Hojo will you please stop stalking me?! It's illegal! Ok…maybe its not but I'll make it illegal!" She said, her back still turned away from the person.

When she turned around however, her whole laughter died instantly. She was stunned. The most part, she literally ran out of air.

Her breath, though, caught in her throat. There she was looking at the one person she thought wasn't going to come. "Inu Yasha…" She whispered. And there was a very handsome hanyou in some kind of fancy clothes fit for a king. With blue and a gold embroided borders, he seemed like a dream. 

He stood there with a smile; it made Kagome weak at the knees. He was more handsome than what she remembered him. "Kagome" He said out loud making her snap out of reminiscing about the past.

Together they stood like that, underneath the blanket of millions of stars. The wind swiftly blew and made Kagome and Inu Yasha's hair flap gently in the wind. It would have been perfect if it had not been for the yelling youkai called Kouga, screaming his ass off because Kagome had not gone to help him.

It would have been perfect if he had only fell unconscious…

(AN: Sorry if this is kinda rushed, but it's taken me years to write this thanks to cousins who have came to visit me. I hope you like it. Review please. Sorry, its late at night and in a day I have SAT's. *sigh* Wish me luck someone…

Oh yeah, I don't want to look like I'm advertising (ok well I am…sorry) but I would like people who have not read my other fic, "Life Isn't Fair" To do so, If you want and have the time, and other shit. I would like to hear people's responses on it. I am working on the 4th chapter as I type this… ^_^

By the way, I'd like to thank Vanessa for beta reading the chapters. Thanks a lot…)


	4. The Plan Set In Motion

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha

(AN: Sorry for the lack of updating. Hope you like.)

The Golden Rule

Chapter Four:

The Plan Set In Motion

Yesterday night had been the best night Kagome had had in a while. Seeing Inu Yasha made Kagome feel happy and carefree, like she had been before. Both of them had stayed until the late hours of the night to just talk about each other, and how it was like for them to be separated for 8 years.

It was now about mid-day, and everyone in the castle still seemed to be asleep. It seemed like they had a pretty good night as well.

Kagome was one of the first people to wake up due to lack of food. In her dream, she dreamed that she was eating a whole feast. But when she woke up, all she found was a little puddle of drool on her pillow.

She got up very quietly and decided to take a bath. When she was done, she put on simple clothes, nothing fancy since she wasn't in the mood to be dressed in gold and perils and things like that. When she left her room, she went down the corridor to the guest rooms. Kagome didn't remember what room Sango was staying in, and then remembered that she was to put something on the handle as a signal. She found a little pink ribbon tied around the handle.

Kagome knocked on the door and a female voice said to come in. Sango was on her bed just staring at the ceiling. She seemed like she was having loads of fun.

"Something interesting up there?" Kagome asked, making Sango sigh.

"I've been awake for about an hour and still no one has woken up. Man, how long where we up till?" Sango asked still tracing the pretty pattern on the ceiling. It looked like a chicken of some sort.

"I think up until 6 a.m. I'm not sure. Anyways, if you were awake this whole time, why didn't you come to my room? It's only down the hall a couple of doors down. Why didn't you come? Don't you love me anymore?" Kagome said, acting stupid as usual. This made Sango avert her gaze from the ceiling, and giggle with delight at Kagome.

"It's never too early for stupidity is it?" She said still giggling a little. 

Kagome smiled at her best friend who seemed to have something on her mind. "What's wrong? You seem… I don't know, kinda worried?" Kagome guessed. She seemed to hit the jackpot when Sango decided to sigh and lay down on her bed again.

"I'm happy." She said simply, smiling along also. "It's because of that guy…" Sango trailed off.

"Miroku?" Kagome guessed, since it was the only guy Sango seemed to have a pretty good time with. Since she had introduced Sango to Miroku, they seemed to have hit it off very well. 'I am a genius' Kagome thought and smiled. Soon there were going to be little Sango's and little Miroku's running around the castle. 'Awww' was all that was going through Kagome's mind

"Anyways," Sango said, trying to avoid the question about Miroku. "Your mother did tell you that a lot of people were staying in your home right?"

Kagome had no idea of this and made a weird face. "No, she didn't mention anything. Guess she might have forgotten…"

"Well, it's nothing to worry about since it's only like 2 more people…" Sango's voice trailed off. It seemed like it was kind of awkward. 

"Well, who else is staying here?" Kagome insisted, signaling to Sango to go on.

"Well one of them is Miroku." Sango said with a warily smile. "I think you know who the other one is" She said, winking to her.

Kagome smiled. "I thought Inu Yasha left home when I went to sleep. He said he was going to stay up and wait for his parents to get tired. I felt bad for leaving him, but I was so tired…" Kagome said to Sango in a low voice. It seemed like if she was talking to herself.

Sango smiled. "Well he's in the next room if you want to see if he's awake. Or you could wait till after breakfast, or lunch, or whatever the hell we're going to eat to see if he's still sleeping." Sango offered.

"I think I'll see him later, besides when I woke up, I saw a puddle of drool next to my pillow!" Kagome said, sounding excited. Sango could only laugh at her friends' stupidity.

"Something to be proud of? Huh? Kagome?" Sango said teasingly, both girls now descended the steps to go into the kitchen and scout for some food.

----

Meanwhile, it seemed like everyone in the Higurashi household was stirring. Miroku who was next door to Inu Yasha was getting up at the same time as him. Unfortunately for them, they had to share a bathroom. What most people didn't know, was that Miroku and Inu Yasha knew each other for quite sometime, of course this could be demonstrated by they way they would fight over who would get to use the bathroom first.  

"Miroku! Stop being an ass! I was in the bathroom first!" Inu Yasha yelled. He was careful at pounding at the door, since he knew that his brute strength would tear down half of the castle.

"You left the bathroom! So I get to use it first!" Miroku yelled back. He had to put at least 3 chairs behind the door so Inu Yasha wont push the door down.

Inu Yasha calmed down a bit and decided to reason with him. "Ok, I'll give you 10 minutes. If you're not done, I'm coming in there and throwing you out the window. I don't care if you're butt-naked or not!"

Miroku had a smirk on his face. He knew that Inu Yasha wouldn't do that, not especially with what he was going to say. "Oh, you mean you don't care if Princess Kagome sees me naked?" 

Inu Yasha stood motionless. He had forgotten that this was Kagome's house. His shoulders slumped and he simply grumbled to himself how he was going to kill Miroku afterwards. "Fine! Just hurry up! You're not the only one who wants to use the bathroom." He grumbled. "You damn pervert"

After about 30 minutes, Miroku decided to finally leave the comfort of the bathroom to go change. Of course by this time, Inu Yasha was trying to kill him (AN: 2 words: Anger Management!  ^-^).

It was now Inu Yasha's turn to go ahead with the grooming part of the day. Funny that when Inu Yasha was done bathing, he smelled like wet dog. 

----

Downstairs, were all the parents in a meeting, it seemed like a secret one at that since the door was closed and the window blinds have been closed off, not letting any of light shine through. You would think that parents are the more mature ones in this story…

All four sets of parents had already decided one thing: that their children should wed. Kagome and Inu Yasha's parents were in favor that they should marry each other, while Sango and Miroku's parents agreed that they should wed too.

"How does everyone suppose we are going to speed up this little process?" Chiharu, Kagome's mother, asked. She, along with the other mothers, was very nervous about the whole ordeal.

"What if we decide to lock up our children in a dungeon and make them marry each other?"  Yurika, Sango's mother said. Let's just say she isn't the brightest person there. Everyone decided to ignore that comment.

"No, what we need is a very clever idea; something that they wouldn't think that we're pushing them." Sotaru, Inu Yasha's father said. Now there's a man… err… youkai with brains!

"Let's leave" Daisuke, Miroku's father said. "It's the simplest thing to do. We just say that all of us have important business to attend to outside the country and we wont be back for, lets say, a month?" 

There was mumbling inside the room, and then they seemed like they agreed. "Fine, that idea will do! Besides, we can think of it as a little vacation for us as well" Hiroshi, Kagome's father said.  Soon all the parents stood up with him and started yelling for joy. 

While in the middle of the celebration, Sango and Kagome decided to see what was all the commotion about. They opened the door and stared at the spectacle inside. Seeing your parents with their friends acting like adolescents can scare you. 

The room went quiet in a heartbeat. All the parents had sweat drops on their heads. Yes, they were embarrassed. Both girls simply bowed their heads and closed the door very, very slowly. 

"What do you think that was about?" Kagome asked Sango in a hushed voice.

"I have no idea" Sango said, and they went back to the kitchen to get a cup of water.

----

Inside the kitchen were Miroku and Inu Yasha eating breakfast, or what was left of it since Kagome and Sango got to it first. They ate in silence until they heard giggles coming from the hall. The door opened and Kagome and Sango waltzed right into the kitchen.

"Hey guys" Both girls greeted and continued giggling, remembering the sight they saw earlier with their parents. 

Miroku and Inu Yasha just stared at each other. They thought that Sango and Kagome didn't have enough sleep last night, so they were delusional. But they were wrong.

"Are you ok?" Inu Yasha asked Kagome, she quickly shut up and smiled at him. This made his heart melt.

"Yeah, of course. It's just that we saw something funny, and well… kinda disturbing." Kagome said smiling.

"What did you see that was so funny?" Miroku asked. He felt a bit neglected. 

"It involved our parents. ALL of our parents" Sango said, still giggling at the thought.

"Ohh" Miroku and Inu Yasha said in unison. Kagome and Sango stopped laughing and stared at each other. Then they busted out laughing all over again.

Inu Yasha leaned over towards Miroku. "I think they ate too much sugar today." He whispered. Miroku only nodded his head in agreement. Those girls are one weird couple…

A maid came in and called the four teenagers. "Lady Kagome, Your father would like to speak with you in the library. That goes for everyone else as well. All your parents are gathered there." She bowed and quickly left.

Kagome just looked at where the maid was very weirdly. "What could he want now?" She mumbled to herself, and left. Everyone else followed in her footsteps.

Kagome and company entered the library. Different from before, this time the window blinds were open, letting light shine through. There were all the four sets of parents, each of them sitting at a different couch.

"Please sit." King Higurashi said, also signaling to sit at the empty couch. All four of them sat down, Inu Yasha next to Kagome and Miroku next to Sango.

For the next hour all of the parents decided to explain what was going to happen. King and Queen Higurashi had accepted that all four teenagers would stay at their kingdom for the time being. All of their parents would leave the country for urgent matters.

This seemed way too familiar to Inu Yasha, who now remembers why. His parents had set up the exact same thing with his older brother Sesshomaru. He smirked to himself. 'Maybe this wont be as bad, besides, Sesshomaru is now happily married with the woman he loves…' 

(AN: There you go, chapter four. I'm sorry I haven't been updating as much as I would like, but it was all because of family! Well anyways, I hope to have the next chapters for "Life Isn't Fair"  and this one real soon, but don't quote me on that…)


	5. Free At Last

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha

(AN: Sorry for the lack of update… I went on spring break… and well… I kinda forgot to update… oops! ^-^ )

The Golden Rule

Chapter Five:

Free At Last

The next day, Kagome's parents including Inu Yasha's, Miroku's and Sango's parents all left for the countryside which was on the other side of Japan. If Kagome estimated correctly, it would take them about two days to get there, and since they said they were going to be there for about a month (or as Kagome would like to recall…)

*--- Flashback ---*

Kagome's mother came into her room bright and early that same day to tell her daughter what was going to happen and what they were to do, and all that stuff that a parent worries about a child.

She walked into Kagome's room and it was pitch black. The curtains were drawn but you could see sunlight shining through the cracks of the curtains. Queen Higurashi did, like any mother would, to wake up their lazy daughter. She opened the curtains with full force.

"Kagome! Wake up dear! We have a big day!" She yelled for Kagome to wake up.

Kagome was still registering the light that was shining through her eye lids. With great speed she shielded her eyes with her blanket and went back to sleep. "Mmm" Kagome mumbled in her sleep. "Leave me alone!"

Queen Higurashi got slightly irritated. 'The next person inline to inherit the throne, and she sleeps like a bear!' She thought. Ok, now we see a very pissed off mother…going for the blankets…and she tears them from Kagome's bother exposing her to slight chills going down her body.

"Ok, I'm up! I'm up!" Kagome drowsily said accompanied with a yawn. She slowly stretched and rubbed her eyes due to the immense light coming in. "What time is it?"

Kagome's mother was about slap her upside the head. But she resisted the urge of doing that. "Get ready, everyone's waiting for you!"

Kagome yawned again, as if not paying attention to her mother; but she was. "Who's everyone?" She asked. Kagome was still on the bed sitting on it (Well she made progress right? ^-^). 

"Everyone means Sango, Miroku, Inu Yasha, and their parents! We're just waiting for 'the princess' to get ready!" Kagome's mother was a little on the edge today. Kagome couldn't understand why.

"Oh, ok then. I'll get ready as soon as you leave…please?" Kagome said, she said the last part sweetly or else she would get an ass-whipping from her mother for being disrespectful to her just before she left. Queen Higurashi could only comply with Kagome's request and left her room as soon as possible.

----

30 minutes later, Kagome emerged from her room. She took a bath, (so that explained the fresh smell permeating the room…^-^) and put on some new clothes, something casual. When she reached the end of the big main staircase, everyone was spread out in the living room. Sango and Miroku with Inu Yasha in one big couch. Since there was an extra space, Kagome knew it would be for her. 'Great' she thought bitterly.

Kagome politely greeted everyone and went to sit down next to Inu Yasha. "What's happening?" Kagome asked quietly to Inu Yasha, when she glanced back at the adults, they seemed to be huttled up like a football team (to give you an idea) about to review plays.

"Your mother hasn't told you yet?" He replied just as quietly, but he knew that his father, being a youkai, could hear him crystal clearly. "They're gonna tell us what's gonna happen. What rules they're going to put on the house and everyone in it."

"Oh." Kagome said quietly. She then thought to herself. 'What kind of rules did intend on putting?'

King Higurashi was the first one to break the group that was huttled like a football team. "Ok, we have thought up of a few rules," He started off, then out of no where, he took out a long sheet of paper that curled onto the floor.

'Uh Oh…' Kagome thought, 'Why the hell are they putting so many rules?' While she was thinking that, she heard everyone else grumble something under their breath like, 'Damn parents' or 'Why Cant they trust us?' and 'It's not like we're gonna create havoc while they're gone' Well, that was Inu Yasha's statement. Kagome saw he had a slight smirk on his face.

About half an hour later, Queen Rizu (Inu Yasha's mom) was the one to finish the 138 rules that they should follow once they're gone. Most of them were something like 'Don't kill any villagers just because you want to have fun.' Or 'Don't sell the kingdom to bandits' and other stupid, idiotic rules like it. Of course, no one was listening to none of the rules they said, since Kagome was tracing patterns with her finger on the cushion that was next to her. Inu Yasha fell asleep and he was drooling very, very slightly. Miroku was trying to grope Sango every chance he got. Every time the adults would turn their backs, he would try again. He always faltered though, thanks to Sango's lightning fast reactions. Go Sango!

When their little reunion ended, Kagome's mother called Kagome to her bedroom. Sighing she left the comfort of the seat next to Inu Yasha and followed her mother.

"Yes Mother? What is it?" Kagome said closing the door behind her. Her mother gestured for her to come sit with her on her bed.

"Kagome, I want you to know that I know you are a responsible person…" She trailed off. Kagome knew where this was going.

"I know, 'I trust you being alone in a house, with 2 men and Sango' but you're also forgetting the people who work inside the castle!" Kagome kinda blurt it out. She was tired of being treated like a little kid.

Queen Higurashi just sighed at her daughter's reaction. "Kagome, just listen to me, Ok?" her mother said with a concerned voice. Kagome could only look at her mother with pity and just stood quiet. "Kagome, I love you. I know that you hate it when I push you towards a guy, but you know that it's for a good cause. I don't want to lose the only daughter I have." She paused and looked at Kagome with a sincere face. She touched her chin gently, like a mother would do, and continued on. "I just want to tell you to give Inu Yasha a chance. I know that a lot of time has passed since you two were the best of friends, but give it a chance? Please? Besides," She said with a smile. "I've seen the way he looks at you."

Kagome could only blush and turn her head towards her right side. "Mother!" She scowled. Kagome just then got an idea. "Mother, what if I needed more time to convince myself and Inu Yasha that we need more time than just a month?"

Kagome's mother had to think about that for a moment. That would be a problem. What if they **did** need more time? This never crossed her mind. "Well…" She started off. Queen Higurashi thought for a bit more and answered. "Just send a messenger to where we will be staying at, but remember! It has to be a day or two we are scheduled to leave." 

Kagome could only smile. She had now all the time she wanted with Inu Yasha. She was now free from parents for as long as she wanted. 'Great' she thought to herself. 'Just wait till the guys hear the good news'

---* End of flashback *---

Kagome was outside enjoying the beautiful day. The sun's rays were hitting the lake which made it look tempting to just jump in. It just looked so inviting. Under the tree's shade, Kagome was sitting on the roots of the Goshinboku tree. Enjoying the breeze, Kagome almost fell asleep but the breaking of twigs made her alert to her surroundings.

She turned to find Inu Yasha coming towards her. She smiled and just turned back around and closed her eyes. Inu Yasha smiled at her resting figure and invited himself to sit down.

"So, whatcha doin'?" Inu Yasha started off the conversation.

"Nothing really, I wanted to see if any of you guys wanted to go towards the interior of the forest. Remember when we used to do that? Just get lost inside the forest?" Kagome said, cracking open one of her eyes and watching Inu Yasha. She saw a smile creep on his face, which made her smile as well.

"Yeah, those were the days. Remember when you fell and I had to carry you back because you scraped your knee on a rock?" Inu Yasha said, putting his arms behind his back to support his head that was on the tree itself.

Kagome laughed a little. She remembered how strong he used to be, even for a little kid only 12. She sighed and let the swarming of the butterflies in her stomach run free. She loved that feeling. "You were always there when I needed you the most." Kagome said and turned to face him. His eyes were still shut and he looked so peaceful when he slept or he looked like he was sleeping. Kagome just stood still watching him sleep until Inu Yasha opened his eyes and looked at her.

"What?" He questioned her. Kagome just turned and blushed slightly. Her hair was covering her blush, and thanks to the wind that was making it dance in the wind. Inu Yasha just smiled and got up. "Come on, lets go find the other love birds." He said without thinking. He blushed himself when realized what he said. Inu Yasha held out his hand so Kagome could grasp it, which she did. Together, hand in hand, they walked back to the castle. 

When they were in view of the castle, both of them saw a very angry Sango holding Miroku by the neck and trying to drown him in the fountain that was located behind the house. Inu Yasha and Kagome just laughed out loud and decided to rush to save Miroku from the clutches of the very pissed-off Sango.

Inu Yasha grabbed the almost unconscious Miroku and threw him (very lightly) to the grass. On the other hand, Kagome was trying to relax Sango to prevent her from killing Miroku. 

"What did he do now?" Kagome asked Sango, trying to restrain her from going after the perverted prince that was laying on the floor semi-unconscious. (Poor Miroku… ^-^). It was a very dumb question since she already knew what the answer was.

"He was trying to grope me… AGAIN!" Sango screamed. Inu Yasha was still trying to revive him, until the idea of throwing his head into the water occurred to him. So he did, and that made Miroku wake up.

"Waa…" He started off sounding kind of drowsy. "What happened?" Miroku put his hand on his head to try to stop the headache that was coming his way.

"You were groping me again!" Sango yelled at him. It seemed like her screaming made his head worse.

"Oh… Right" He said quietly. "Could you please stop screaming? It's making my head even worse."

This got Sango furious. Inu Yasha and Kagome saw this coming and took cover behind the nearest object they could find. "YOU WANT ME TO STOP SCREAMING? WELL GUESS WHAT?! I'M NOT GOING TO!" She screamed. The whole kingdom seemed to tremble, fearing Sango's wrath. She just tried to kill Miroku again.

Inu Yasha and Kagome sighed and sweat dropped. "Damn love birds" Inu Yasha muttered. Kagome could only put her hand on her head and agree with him.

"Let's go inside. I'm starving. I haven't eaten anything since the morning." Kagome exclaimed. Inu Yasha followed her inside while leaving Sango to strangle and kill Miroku anyway she liked since no one was around to stop her. Well, there were a few gardeners that were trying to pry Sango's grip off Miroku, but she wasn't going to budge anytime soon.

----

Inside the kitchen, Kagome's family's chef was preparing food. The smell only made Kagome's stomach run wild with hunger, and it made it sound too. Inu Yasha heard and laughed. Kagome could only blush with embarrassment.

Both of them ate lunch together. Sometime they would make a small conversation here and there, talking about their childhood and what happened to them during the years that they were separated. Sometime, they would just sit in a comfortable silence.

Sango entered the dinning room a while later and took a seat next Kagome, since it was the nearest one. She sighed and put her head down on the cool table.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked.

"Nothing." Sango said with her head still on the table.

"Where's Miroku?" Inu Yasha asked, seeing that there was no perverted man in sight.

"Oh, he's busy…" Sango trailed off. Kagome and Inu Yasha didn't like the sound of her tone of voice. What if she killed Miroku? Nah…

"Doing what?" Kagome insisted on.

Sango could only smile very evilly. "I bound him to a tree." She said simply.

Kagome and Inu Yasha kind of spitted out their food in surprise. "You what?!" Kagome yelled.

"I tied him to a tree. Why? Is something wrong?" She said still smiling.

"What tree?" Inu Yasha dared to ask.

"The Goshinboku tree. You know, that old tree that's about a half a mile away from the castle. Yeah, that tree." Sango said

Inu Yasha and Kagome ran out of the castle as soon as possible and went towards the Goshinboku tree. What they found was something they had not expected.

Miroku was tired to a tree, with only a few pieces of garments left on his body. He seemed to be in good health, except for the fact that he was yelling at the top of his lungs. Kagome and Inu Yasha just started laughing and forgot to untie Miroku.

This was going to be a long month… If not more…

(AN: Yes well sorry it took so long to update. I went on a cruise and I really count get anything done. I also hurt my thumb on the car door… It got stuck and it hurt =(  Well, Tomorrow, (I hope) I'll start (if not) finish Life Isn't Fair. *sigh* don't quote me on that…)


	6. Things That Go ‘Bump’ in the Night

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha

(AN: The following chapters are what happens to the group (either day by day or I'll try to move it along quickly. Since they live in a kingdom with no parental control, it might get a little boring. I apologize for that)

Another Note: This takes place like in the 1800's or so, when electricity was invented already. LOL. I had to ask someone when they invented electricity and they told me Benjamin Franklin did it somewhere in the 1800's. I completely blanked out that information I learned in middle school. -_-;; So yeah, if I get it wrong, sorry but I hope you know what I meant. ^-^)

The Golden Rule

Chapter Six:

Things That Go 'Bump' in the Night

When Inu Yasha and Kagome finally got Miroku free from the tree he was tied to, everyone noticed that the sun had begun to set. Dusk settled into night and so owls were heard screeching through the night.

Back at the castle, Kagome's chef and maids have already had the table prepared for four. The table was a very long, rectangular table with a very big floral arrangement in the middle. Since it was cut that same morning, it still smelled very fresh. Before anyone could sit down, Sango had to say something.

"Wait!" Sango said, putting her hands in the air to signal that no one should move. "I can't sit here!"

Kagome sighed. "Why not?"

"Because," Sango said, glaring at Miroku's direction. He just smiled an innocent look with angelic eyes saying 'I'm an angel!' "_He's_ going to sit next to me."

"Aww, come on Sango! I know you want to sit next to me! I know you want me." Miroku said with a casual tone. This caused Sango's anger to flare up.

"What?! ME want YOU?! Ha!" Sango scoffed, she was about ready to kick his ass again.

"Calm down Sango. Do you want me to sit next to Miroku then? You can sit on the other end of the table. Are you happy now?" Kagome said being reasonable. Now, she was facing Inu Yasha when sitting at the table. Inu Yasha was just trying to hide his smile (same goes for Kagome! ^-^).

During dinner, a storm moved into the lands. Fierce winds made the trees tap on the windows and it made Kagome a little nervous. She fiddled in her seat and she tried to keep her mind on her food, but it wasn't helping. When thunder roared, it made Kagome yelp.

"What's wrong?" Inu Yasha said as he looked up from his food. He noticed the scared look from Kagome's face.

"N-Nothing" Kagome could get out. One thing she hated was thunder. That always freaked her out. She sighed and tried to continue eating her food.

When dinner was done, and there was nothing left to do, the group decided to go to the spookiest looking place in the castle, the attic that hasn't been in use for years. Miroku and Inu Yasha thought of the best idea of then night! Story Telling! (*sigh* remember, they are guys, which means that they don't think very much. No offense to any other guys… ^-^)

Kagome and Sango sweat dropped at the idea. What was so scary about story telling… in an old attic… in the middle of the night… with ghosts? Ok, they finally caught on and were now officially scared. Goosebumps seemed to travel throughout their bodies as they came closer and closer towards the attic. Their hairs stood on-end. Yup, Sango and Kagome were chickens!

"Are you scared Sango? Do you want me to hold you?" Miroku said, Sango just glared at him and she almost hit him if it wasn't that Kagome was in between herself and Miroku.

"Shut up Miroku." She scoffed at him. 'Damn Miroku, being so perverted at a time like this…' Her thoughts said to her. She sighed and continued to follow Inu Yasha into the dark and spooky attic.

Being old and spooky, the attic was also covered in dust. The slightest move in the attic would make piles and piles of dust come into the atmosphere of the attic. Everyone just tried to avoid touching anything. Inu Yasha got a hold of a candle with its candle holder and lit it. At least now it provided more light in the dark place. 

The storm was still outside, raging with fury; it also seemed that the storm was right above them. The thunderclap was stronger than it was an hour ago. This made Kagome even more uneasy about coming to the attic.

She gulped. "Who's bright idea was it to come here?" she said a little scared.

Inu Yasha just turned around to her and smiled. "Me" he said with a grin. Miroku decided to chip in too. "Me too! Don't forget me!" he said in a childish manner. Kagome could only roll her eyes at the Hanyou and that pervert. She started to curse at herself for letting these idiots drag her down up here.

The group sat in a circle, well almost. Kagome sat next to Sango and Sango sat next to Miroku who sat next to Inu Yasha. Of course, Sango was always on the watch for Miroku's hands. What was strange is that Kagome noticed a fork in Sango's clothes… I wonder what she could be doing with a fork? 

The story telling began with Miroku. "It was a dark and stormy night…" he started off. Before he got any farther than that, everyone was groaning.

"Oh come on!" Kagome said.

"That's so lame Miroku!" Sango said, assisting Kagome. 

"Yeah Miroku, come on! That doesn't even scare a 3-year-old!" Inu Yasha said with his arms crossed.

"If you think it's so lame, let's see you do it!" Miroku said, defending himself. He had a slight grin as to saying that Inu Yasha that he cant do better than Miroku could. This made Inu Yasha kind of ticked-off.

"Is that a challenge Perv?" Inu Yasha said with an evil grin.

Miroku could only do the same to him. This was a clash of testosterone. Sango and Kagome could only sweat drop at their stupidity.

"Come on guys! Stop arguing and would someone tell a REAL SCARRY story?!" Sango insisted. This girl was not afraid of anything the guys had planned.

"Ok, ok, ok. I'll do it since **SOMEONE** can't" Inu Yasha said looking at Miroku's direction. He only turned away and looked at the wall or the window, wherever it was more interesting.

Inu Yasha cleared his throat and started telling the story. "Many years ago, while Japan was still young, there was this demon, this bloodthirsty demon. He ravaged the lands of the west while every victim in his wake died a miserable death. He would kill them ever so slowly and in nights like these, he would commit his most horrendous slayings…" He went on to tell them that his victims were young maidens with long, dark hair and other important stuff… like how he killed them. (Inu Yasha has such an active imagination… ^-^)

Its time like these, that Kagome was already shitting bricks. She was never the one to stand a scary story especially in the dark, spooky attic. She tried to drone out Inu Yasha's voice with humming or something like that, but it wasn't working as well as she thought it would.

Then a thunderclap struck down, which seemed right next to the castle, and it made Kagome cry out. Of course (^-^) the nearest person to her right was Inu Yasha. She was so scared she lunged towards him and clung on to him like a bad stench. Of course, he stopped and blushed.

Sango and Miroku started snickering. Miroku leaned toward Sango and started to whisper things in her ear. "I think he planned it." He said grinning at the confused Hanyou and the scared girl.

Sango started grinning as well. "I think he did." She was smiling at the couple until she noticed the way Miroku was close to her. She started to blush very lightly. 

Miroku saw an opening! A perfect opportunity to grope Sango! He smiled at himself and went in for the kill. Before he even got an inch close to her, he felt something on his hand; something cold and pointy. When he went to see what it is, it was Sango with a fork. 'What the hell…' He thought.

Sango could only look at him with fire burning in her eyes. The fork was still in her hand and she was stabbing Miroku with it as hard as possible. Unfortunately, the fork was dull and it didn't even make a cut on his skin. "MIROKU!" she bellowed. "DON'T BE SURPRISED WHEN ONE DAY YOU'RE MISSING A LIMB!" (*wink wink* 'limb'… get it? -_-;; *sigh*…) she warned. Miroku could only laugh nervously.

This little quarrel made Inu Yasha and Kagome snap out of their 'situation' and see Miroku on the verge of being killed (once again) by Sango. They too laughed nervously and tried to reason with the crazy bitch… I mean Sango (^-^).

"Sango" Kagome said, a little scared. "Put the fork down and calm down. Don't kill Miroku now… That's just wrong."

"Wrong?!" Sango yelled. "Wrong?! This pervert just ruined a good moment!" She quickly realized what she said and went quiet. "Forget it," she said sadly. With that she got up and left. All three of them looked at her oddly, but then Kagome realized what she meant.

"I'll go talk to her." Kagome told the guys. She left Inu Yasha's warm embrace and went to find Sango who had left very quickly.

Both men looked dumbfounded for a second, then Miroku started talking. "What was that about?" he asked.

"I have no clue" Inu Yasha (sort of) answered him. He just stood looking at the doorway where both females had just left. Without worry, both of them decided to do 'manly' things together. "So…" Inu Yasha said, breaking the silence. "Want to arm wrestle?"

----

Kagome found Sango in her room with the lights off. She was sitting near her window and was just looking outside at the dancing trees in the storm. She sighed and looked back at Kagome. "It was almost perfect." She whispered.

Kagome smiled sadly and took a seat on her bed nearest to her. "So that means you like him huh?" Kagome said jokingly, this made Sango snap out of her little depression.

"I do not!" Sango said, averting Kagome's gaze. She just looked out the window and continued talking. "He just makes me… I don't know…"

"I know how you feel." Kagome said. Apparently, Sango thought Kagome meant that Miroku made her feel the way he makes Sango feel.

"Really?" Sango inquired. Kagome took note of this and waved her hands in defense.

"Um, no, that's not what I meant," she started off. "It's not Miroku! It's Inu Yasha". She said, quickly she covered her mouth. 'Damnit Kagome! You made it slip!' she thought. She laughed nervously and pointed something outside. "Hey, isn't that a cow flying by?"

Sango didn't buy it. "Come on! Spill it! You love Inu Yasha!" She said happily. Kagome only blushed.

"Well, not LOVE, maybe like… a lot…" She trailed off and sighed. "I feel like when we were kids and he took me to that lake." She said, butterflies fluttering in her stomach as she recalled that memory. "It was wonderful."

Sango smiled. "I guess we're lost in love." She said out of the blue. Kagome smiled and yawned. "I guess it's time for us to go to sleep. It's late." Sango said. Kagome nodded and bid her friend goodnight then walked off to her room.

Kagome quickly got her nightgown on and went to sleep. During which, both Inu Yasha and Miroku, that were up in the attic got tired of arm wrestling and went the sleep themselves.

----

During the middle (or late hours) of the night, there was this strange noise coming from inside the castle.

*Bump*

Kagome awoke to that noise and looked around confused. 'What was that?' she thought. Thinking it was nothing, she went back to sleep.

*Scratch*

A second time she wakes up and looks around the room. 'Everything seems pretty normal.' She thought cautiously. She looked outside where it was still pouring. She also noticed the little flashes of light that appeared here and there every so often and got a little scared. Shrugging it off, she tried to go back to sleep.

*Tap Tap*

Kagome quickly got up put on her robe. She went to look for someone who was awake at this hour to see if they were hearing those noises too. When she was in the hall, she noticed that there was a light coming through Inu Yasha's room. Thinking he was awake, she knocked on his door.

"Are you awake?" She said quietly.

Inu Yasha decided it would be fun to say the wrong answers. "No" he casually said. She knocked again.

"Stop acting stupid!" she said a little agitated. "Can I come in?" she asked again, her voice sounding a little scared.

Again he wanted to act stupid. "No." he answered back. Kagome could only take so much stupidity and opened the door. "Hey! I said no you can't come in!" he said playfully. He noticed that she looked a bit shaken up. "Are you ok?" he asked a bit worried.

"I've been hearing things," she said. "Weird things."

Inu Yasha looked at her oddly. "If it's the elf people, saying to return their king, don't worry about it. They talk to me all the time too. In fact, I think they've been trying to…" before he could say anything else, Kagome threw a pillow to his face.

"Shut up! You're acting stupid again. I'm only here to save you from the depths of you stupidity." She said playfully. Inu Yasha shot her with an annoyed glance then mumbled something under his breath.

While Inu Yasha was talking to himself, Kagome heard another noise.

*Scratch*

She was so nervous she turned pale. "Didn't you hear that?" she whispered. "_Something is making that noise."_

Inu Yasha looked at her oddly and didn't take into consideration that she was trembling. "It's probably nothing Kagome; maybe you're just imagining things." But then he heard the noise too.

*Bump*

This made his hair stand on edge. Something WAS making that noise and he was going to figure out what. When he was about to leave, Kagome clung on him again. "Where are YOU going?!" she shrieked. "You don't plan on leaving me here are you?" she said with big puppy eyes. Inu Yasha couldn't possibly say yes now could he?...

"Well actually yes…" he said, he received a punch on the head for that comment. "But since I see you're too scared, I guess I'll take you with me." He got a hold of her hand and they walked out of the room looking for the strange noise.

In the midst of their findings, Kagome was babbling about idiotic ideas. "What if it's a ghost? Or what about the demon you were talking about earlier? Or what if it's a big chicken monster? Or what if it's the Elf King?!"

Inu Yasha was about ready to leave her in the middle of the dark, but since his heart didn't allow him to, he just tried to block out her ramblings. "Kagome, now that's just stupid. I made up the story about the demon."

They continued to look everywhere until they heard a noise get louder and louder. It was in the kitchen! Both of them cautiously went towards the door that led them to the inside of it and turned the knob slowly. They were prepared to encounter some freak monster…

But what they found…

Made them even more nervous…

It was like the end of the world was happening…

Because…

They found Sango and Miroku at the employee table drinking something warm and were in a very casual conversation. This made Inu Yasha and Kagome very stumped. What the hell happened?!

"Oh, hey guys." Sango said, still holding the mug in her hands.

"What's wrong? Looks like you two had just seen a ghost." Miroku commented. He too had a mug in his hands.

Kagome and Inu Yasha were just dumbfounded. "I put myself through all that for this?!" he yelled. Inu Yasha turned back and was starting to head towards his room. What he didn't notice was that Kagome was still holding on to his hand. So, he just took her with him.

On their way back, Inu Yasha noticed that Kagome's hand was trembling slightly. He then remembered that there was still a storm, and the whole castle was dark. He sighed and led her to her room.

"Will you be ok?" Inu Yasha asked at the door, Kagome still looked a bit frightened, but still said she was going to be ok. He didn't buy it for a second. "You suck at lying" he said. "I'm gonna stay with you all night… or until you fall asleep…" he muttered.

Kagome smiled weakly and whispered 'thank you' to him and led him inside her room. He sat next to the window until she fell asleep in her bed. Then, he himself fell asleep near the window in the early hours of the morning when the sun was rising and the storm was passing.

(AN: Well, yeah stupidity and fluff all in one long chapter. Yay! Well, hope you like!)


End file.
